


Wonderful proof

by Lygtemanden



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygtemanden/pseuds/Lygtemanden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end you don't need any of the staff to tell you about the patients, both you and Merlin spot him the moment you walk through the door and look through the glass wall of the very first room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful proof

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out this form of POV as my first Kingsman drabble. Let me know if you spot any errors (nicely if you can) as this has not been beta read.

They give the retrieval mission to you as a favour even though the world has fallen into chaos and everyone is sorely needed. You have enough time to ensure that your Mom and Daisy are tucked away in a safe location with all the other Kingsman relatives before you board the jet for the second time in as many days, this time bound for Kentucky.

Merlin's given you paperwork to show that Harry is your Dad, visiting to seek out his estranged sister in the hope that she would consider coming home now that their parents are no longer alive. It would explain the presence of an English gentleman in the rural church, you've even got a woman from the congregation picked out as our long lost aunt should questions be asked.

You arrive to a form of controlled chaos, all the bodies have been removed, but also cremated or well on their way, the crematorium ovens working overtime, several bodies burned at the same time. Everyone from the church has been turned to ashes, but at least they took pictures before they stuffed them into the ovens. A stressed out cop with bruises around his neck hands you a folder with pictures of the dead, many of them vaguely recognisable from the video feed you watched as Harry slaughtered his way through the room. 

The one face you dread to find isn't there. You go back to the beginning and look through them carefully. Still not there.

You go through all the folders (you don't look at the ones marked Kids, can't make yourself face what could have happened had Roxy not called your Mum), but none of them contain the face you are looking for. Harry is not there.

Finally you hunt down the harried cop to ask about survivors. He give you the address of two nearby hospitals but stresses that there haven't been a reliable ambulance service since the massacre so chances are that 'your Dad didn't make it to the church and is lying dead somewhere he hasn't been found yet' but you are already out the door, on to Merlin to get directions.

The first hospital you enter isn't as chaotic as you would have expected, the staff is obviously well trained and due to the strict enforcement of the No Cell Phones rule relatively whole. The tired looking receptionist listens to your story and then directs you to the ICU where they have a number of John Does and where the staff has a better chance of recognising someone from your pictures.

You're told to follow the yellow road to the ICU and your tired out brain can't help giggling as you tell Merlin that you ain't in Kansas anymore. You can almost hear him rolling his eyes at you as you walk briskly (Gentlemen do not run, Eggsy) the last few yard to the door marked ICU. 

In the end you don't need any of the staff to tell you about the patients, both you and Merlin spot him the moment you walk through the door and look through the glass wall of the very first room. A nurse rush after you as you walk up to his bed, looking round carefully to give Merlin a chance to get a look at the machines watching over him. She hangs back until you've found his hand, reassuring yourself that he is really here and really alive. You must look a bit more approachable by then as she comes round the other side of the bed to ask about you and their patient. It turns out that Harry was in surgery when the whole Valentine mess took place and was spared due to the fact that the hospital installed scramblers around their whole surgery unit a few moths past. Once she has a look at your paperwork she promise to get a doctor who can explain what has happened and leave you to have a bit of time with your Daddy.

She returns quite quickly with a doctor looking almost as stressed out as the cop at the crematorium although he still takes the time to explain what has happened. Apparently it was a mix of the Kingsman frames being made of a material which is nearly bullet proof combined with Valentine being a really lousy shot that resulted in Harry being in the ICU - with a groove cut in his cranium but no actual hole in it - rather than the morgue. Already the swelling of the brain has gone down and if it continues he should be brought out of the artificial coma the following day.

The doctor is a bit more cautious when it comes to the question of when he will be able to travel, the trauma to his brain being a bit of a dark horse at the moment, but when you relay Merlin's whisper in your ear that it would be possible to arrange transportation by sea the doctor is much more forthcoming. If you can avoid changes in altitude then he can't see that there would be a problem travelling as soon as Harry wakes up and is stable. You can hear Merlin issuing orders already and know that there will be suitable transport waiting for you very soon.

After that it is a waiting game. Waiting for the swelling to go down, the scans to be done and the sedation to be reduced and stopped. Even then you are still left waiting because 'it's best if your Daddy wakes up naturally, Honey'. 

Finally, finally the hand you are holding twitches and as you get up and lean over the bed rails you get to see the first sliver of those beautiful eyes as they appear under heavy lids. It takes a moment for them to focus but after that it is only a second before comprehension and recognition lights up and you feel suddenly giddy with joy. You can feel the grin on your face even as you put a finger to those wonderful lips, 'Shh, I'll get you some ice, just a tick' you are already reaching for the cup you've kept stoked since they told you that Harry would wake any time, and it is a matter of seconds before the small sliver replace your finger and slide in between parched lips.

While Harry is busy wetting his mouth you quickly relay your cover story and not a moment too soon as the first thing the nurse says when she sees that her patient is awake refers to your Daddy being awake. Harry simply smiles at her, and after that it is a bit of a whirlwind of doctors and tests and questions to determine what damage the bullet left behind. 

The verdict is in quickly, apart from a slight tremor in the non-dominant hand and a slight stammer you Daddy is more or less ready to travel, the doctors ask to keep him until the next morning for observation and you nip outside to coordinate transport with Merlin. When you return there is a tray of broth and jello in front of Harry and you can hear Merlin laughing with you when you see the affronted look given to the rather alarmingly blue dessert. Not even relaying Merlin's promise of a ship's pantry stocked with more British food items can make the slightly miffed expression disappear completely and in the end you eat the blue concoction just to avoid the nurses fussing over the half eaten lunch. Dinner brings green jello 'It's lime, Honey!' and you grab it as soon as the nurse turns her back, quickly making it disappear before Harry loses his appetite. 

The doctors have decided that Harry can stay the night in the ICU rather than be moved to a normal ward. This has the added benefit that you get to leave relatively early the next morning as the staff is eager to free up the bed. All in all you are in a private ambulance by mid-morning on the way to the closest harbour that can take a ship able to cross the Atlantic. Merlin's already informed you that there is other Kingsman personnel due to board the ship, one other Knight and several members of support staff, all hurt while on missions in the States, the last one due to arrive a day after you get there. 

It's the middle of the night by the time you arrive at the harbour, and both of you are more asleep than awake as you are lead to where you are going to stay so it isn't until the door close behind you that you realise that you are sharing the cabin. It is admittedly a rather large cabin, but that doesn't mean that you won't have to share a bed with the man you have been pining for over the last couple of months, because it is pining, that became obvious even to you when you saw Harry in that bed in the ICU. Even so you carefully help Harry getting into bed, before finding something to wear in the set of build in drawers Merlin helpfully directs you to once you've already taken of most of your clothes. 'Not that I think Harry would mind you naked' he says before signing off for the night and leaving you to crawl into bed blushing more than you can remember having done in your life.

You spend half a minute lying stiff as a plank as close to the edge of the bed as possible before you feel a hand slowly circle your wrist, that same hand then pulls weakly but insistently until you follow it across the sheet. You end up curled against Harry's side, Harry's very warm, very alive side, and it isn't until then that you really realised that he is alive, that he is there and that you get to have the second chance you prayed for since the feed from the glasses cut out. You feel the first tear make it's way down the side of your nose, the first sob fight it's way out of you throat, but it isn't until you are pulled into a warm embrace that you let go. He speaks quietly over your sobs, telling you that he borrowed your glasses while you slept next to his bed in the ICU, that Merlin has told him what you did, and that he is proud of you. He tells you that he loves you and that he will be yours should you want him and it all makes you burrow deeper into his embrace until you can't tell where you end and he begins. Eventually you cry yourself out, and slowly raise your head to look up at him. He looks absolutely wrecked and at the same time as beautiful as you have ever seen him. It's easy then to stretch up a bit until your lips can reach his as he leans down towards you for your first kiss. 

In the years to come, after he is chosen as Arthur and you have honoured the tradition of Galahad, you often joke that if he wasn't scared away by the puffy eyes and runny nose nothing you can do will make him leave, if nothing else it gets you a look that promises all kinds of wonderful proofs of just how much he is going to stay right by your side for as long as he possibly can.


End file.
